Dark Feelings Include Love
by tearfullmuse
Summary: nico has been trying to get rid of his feeling for percy but then a chance of a life time slaps him in the face. how can he ignor it? percyxnico
1. Chapter 1

Percy is gone on a quest. Again. He said that we would spend time sparing before summer ended. It was a lie, because summer ended in a month. That stupid smile of his appeared in my mind sparking new hope Percy would keep his promise.

The walls and ceiling grew darker with every passing thought of Percy. I knew very well I felt something for him , but I was not ready to admit to myself that I might be in love. The blessing of love never fell upon me. Watching Percy and Annabeth walking around camp like they happy couple they are.

Percy caused me so much pain and suffering, I could hardly handle it. I could barely find any strength to get up while he was around , and none at all when he wasn't. I really didn't have any good reason to be at camp beside seeing Percy .

Getting up to go for a walk, I couldn't get Percy out of my head. The way he smiled happily. The way he walked confidently. The way his eyes shimmered, and just the way he was. Subconsciously, I walked to the spot by the lake I watch Percy . The water was calm as the waves rolled in and out like breathes. Nothing eased my pain.

Off in the distance, I could hear the camp fire sing-along. Every one seemed so happy at camp Like it was the best place in the world, but to me it's cold and lonely. Being the son of Hades I am not " loved" by many . Beside Percy I had no friends, but I don't want any friends beside Percy.

After all the shit I been through Percy stayed beside me, Percy believed in me, Percy never gave up on me, and he accepted me . I was glade he did , it also angered me because I wanted to be more than friends, Percy didn't. I am just a little kid to him.

The sing-along ended and I walked towards the woods. The problems of the day slipped away being replaced on training. My mind became relaxed. The world seemed to calm down as well. Nothing bothered me. I shadow traveled all over the woods till I was almost asleep on my feet. There were no nightmares of rejection just blackness.

I stayed in my cabin most of the time trying to convince myself that I wasn't in love with Percy. He would never love me back. To him I am just a kid, a camper, a no body.

Weeks passed as I trained by my self. Nothing interesting happened until Percy came back. He was victorious, as always. Something was wrong between Percy and Annabeth. They were tense around each other and they exchanged glares. Percy and Annabeth were fighting. I watch them as they headed to the Big House.

I couldn't believe that the camp's best couple were fighting! Others started to gossip, and the daughters of Aphrodite were already fighting over who got to date Percy next. It seemed like Percy's and Annabeth's fate was inevitable.

Annabeth came running outs crying. It finally happened. They ended it. I never imagined this could or would happen. Trying not to get my hopes up I stayed hidden in the shadows waiting for Percy to come out. When Percy came out of the Big House, he didn't seem all that upset at breaking Annabeths heart. His confident walk did not change as he strolled back to his cabin. How could Percy not be upset about this? I wondered closer to his cabin and soon I heard soft sobs. Snickering to myself I left him so he could recover.

The camp was alive with gossip it filled every ones mouths. The kids were like pigs in search for truffles. It's disgusting I felt down right sick. Hades taught me a great deal about human nature and how they seemed to feed on others misfortune and even how half bloods are not above it.

"They should feel ashamed for taking pleasure in their friends pain." I stayed in my cabin till dinner. Every one acted normal, well except for the Athena table. They were still comforting Annabeth and they sent death glares at Percy. At the campfire he same thing happened. I was not looking forward to capture the flag tomorrow, and then again I never do. I still haven't made an alliance with anyone.

At that moment I saw Annabeth and some of her siblings get up and walk my way. Cazzo, Annabeth looked pissed as she walked up to me then her look softened.

"Nico, honey, you will fight with us tomorrow… Right?" Her voice was sickly sweet like she was trying to sound loving. Before I could answer Percy came running over with some kids from Is newly formed Ares alliance.

"Nico will fight with us Annabeth, isn't that right bud?" I had a feeling this fight wasn't about teams or me. Carefully I thought who I would go with.

"I will make an alliance with… Percy. Sorry Annabeth." I could see her face become covered in misery. She was so angry she started to swear and threaten me. This is why I hate capture the flag. I have to pick sides. Luckily for me Chiron showed up just in time to break up the fight.

When he asked what was wrong, Annabeth flew off the handle about me being on Percy's team was unfair.

"With Nico's shadow travel ability it would be to easy for him to get the flag and with Percy's curse its already unfair. You can't have both children of the big three on the same team." Chiron sighed knowing Annabeth had a point.

"Nico, it's your choice who you make an alliance with." Chiron stated calmly. I thought about it. I didn't want to fight with Annabeth, but if she didn't get her way I would be her personal target, a chance to fight along side Percy, to impress him. How could I give that up?

"I would rather fight with Percy."

"It has been decided then. Now it's time for bed." Chiron trotted off.

Annabeth gave me a glare letting me know I would see my father before the end of summer. Percy headed off to his cabin without another word or glance at me. That only proved it was an ex's fight, I meant nothing to him. Slowly I walked back to my cabin.

The bright light from the laptop lit the room as I turned on a game to play. A message popped up from my dad making sure everything was going ok. I told him what was going on at camp and he understood. After the chat was over because I fell asleep I felt a little bit better after telling someone.

The next evening everyone suited up and went over the plans for capture the flag. I was forced to use a normal camp sword because mine was too dangerous, but I perked up when I found out Percy was my cover to get the flag. The plan was simple, after finding the location of the flag Percy and I would be informed and we would shadow travel to the flag and travel back. Piece of cake, right? Wrong.

When we got to the flag Annabeth was there waiting. Without hesitation, Percy and Annabeth engaged each other in battle. Their blades clashed and sparks of anger flew. Hurt hearts fueled this fight. Not a word was spoken as they hacked away at each other. Blood and sweat dripped off of Percy and Annabeth as their blades slapped each other.

The flag was left unguarded but it didn't seem like Annabeth cared she was focused on Percy. I snatched the flag and called out to Percy but he did not respond. We needed to cross the boundary line before Annabeth's backup came.

I could have taken the flag back myself but that would be too easy. Instead of doing something easy I did something stupid. When Percy didn't respond I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way. Next I felt cold metal graze over my back. Annabeth gasped as Percy and I vanished.

We were greeted with cheers as the flag changed to the Helm of Darkness. I don't remember much of the celebration just something warm dripping down my back. Next thing I knew it was black and something warm was wrapped around me. I tried to wake but I couldn't.

Pain started to slowly seep in through my back. The pain became unbearable and I couldn't rest. I opened my eyes and took in my surrounding to find I was face first in a pillow. Slowly, I turned my head to the side and found myself in the infirmary.

The sun had come up already. The rays warmed my skin. The warmth felt different from what I was used to. I jumped when I felt something cold rub across my back.

"Nico, you're awake. How are you feeling?" I blinked my eyes in disbelief. That sounded like Percy, and he sounded worried.

Slowly, I felt hands rubbing the cold cream on my back. Percy was rubbing my back? Percy was touching me? I couldn't believe it.

My cheeks reddened at his cool touch. Percy's hand glided across my back. It was an understatement to say I enjoyed it.

Percy's hands were strong and firm as they rubbed the cream in. It was sooo relaxing. I froze when Percy's hands slipped below my waistline. He continued to rub. With every passing stroke my face grew hotter and redder.

"Percy, what are you doing?" My voice gave away the fact that I was enjoying him rubbing my bum.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nico, Nico wake up it's time for some more ambrosia."

I jolted up a little dazed. I guess Percy's hands' rubbing my back was so relaxing I fell asleep. Did he really touch me below the waist, or was it another one of my perverted dreams? I was too scared to ask.

Swallowing more ambrosia I acted as if nothing happened. Turns our Percy wasn't in the room it was on Michael Yew the whole time. It was very embarrassing. I wanted Michael to Percy very badly. Was I not important enough for Percy to check on, did I even matter?

It was hard to think about. I never considered that Percy might not care about me. He has so many other friends why do I think I have a chance?

After Michael left I sat up and looked out the window. The pain never left my back. I was so focused on the pain the world faded into the background. Thump. Thump. Thump. The beat numbed my senses.

Carefully someone opened the door. All energy to think faded as Percy walked in. Gracefully. He strolled to my bedside and in his grip was my skull animal. Questions rushed through my head, like, how, when, and why did Percy know about my stuffy.

" Hey , I thought that this would cheer you up a bit." Percy smiled sweetly. He apologized for getting distracted, and he tried to convince me it was all his fault; it wasn't. it wasn't Annabeth's fault either. My injury was 100% my fault.

We debated on who was to blame till Annabeth came in. Quickly, Annabeth rushed to me with tear filled eyes and embraced me. I hate to admit it, but Annabeth was the closes thing I had to a sister since Bianca left me alone, all alone.

I waited for Annabeth to finish her apologetic rant, but before I could tell her she was forgiven she turned and stared pointing fingers at Percy.

" You. You should have been looking out for him." Annabeth started.

" If I remember correctly, it was your blade that cut Nico." Percy stated.

After a bit they fell silent. Annabeth took Percy outside the room. They had no idea I was using a shadow to listen in on them.

" We caused this Percy, both of us. We forced Nico to get involved in Our fight. That's why he got hurt!" Annabeth sounded like she was almost in tears.

The rest of their conversation became so quite it was nothing but mumbles, because I use too much energy. I tried not to imagine what they were speaking about. It was just too hard to think they might get back together.

The ghost of campers past started to pick and teased me. They gossiped as they told me bits and pieces of Percy and Annabeth's conversation. It became to over whelming to bear.

I gripped my head as I let out a small-frustrated scream. Then Percy and Annabeth came back in to see what was wrong. The looked at me like I was crazy, because no one else know what I go through, no one has my gifts.

Later that evening, when I was allowed to go back to my cabin, I sat in the dark alone. I hate when I have too much time to think, because my imagination runs away. Lying on my bed I was slowly fell asleep and slipped into a dream.

I was sitting in a garden having tea with Mama. It was peaceful. We sat and talked like we used to. Then I looked down at my tea. Instead of seeing my reflection I saw Percy standing over me. He wrapped his arms around me and I was not with my Mama anymore, but I was alone with Percy in my cabin. It freaked me out so badly I woke up.

I want to be with Percy, but I am scared to be alone with him. I know that sounds childish, but I am still a kid. Percy is not a kid he is an adult, which makes him hot and intimidating.

Percy looked better than and Greek god. He had the prefect swimmers body from well… swimming. Percy's eyes were the prefect mix of green and blue that you couldn't decide if they were blue or green. I wanted to know how soft his silk black hair was. I bet it smelt great.

Looking at my self in the mirror, I saw gross stringy black hair, dark eyes that couldn't make up their mind on whether to be black or brown, and sickly pale skin. I was ugly in comparison to Percy.

At dinner that night I was so lost in my head I had no clue what was happening around me. People talked about things that really had no meaning. It was annoying that people could have nothing better to do then just talk. The fact I had a headache from crying was most likely why I was becoming annoyed .Why was everyone always happy, have they never lost something? I might loose every thing was the only thought in my head as Drew approached Percy's table.

She tapped him on the shoulder playfully and they shared a smile when Percy turned around. Drew acted like she wanted to comfort Percy on his break up. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. The she left to go gossip with her siblings. She wanted Percy, that was no secret, but she knew it was too soon.

I didn't finish dinner or go to the campfire either; instead I confined myself to the darkness of my cabin to come up with a plan to deal with my feelings for Percy.

I could embrace them and tell Percy how I feel, which could fail in so many horrible ways, or I could just give up and forget how I feel. Honestly choice number two is the least painful because if there was no feelings to be hurt, can those feelings get hurt? This is confusing.

The next morning I was rudely woken up from someone banging on my cabin door. I really did not want to get up to answer it, but I had a feeling that they were not going to go away. Quickly I put on a shirt and went to see who dared wake me up. I opened the door and was blinded by a perfect white smile.

"Morning Nico, how did you sleep?" I didn't register the question right away; my mind was too focused on the movement of those petal soft lips.

"Percy? What are you doing here so early?" I could hear the sleepiness in my voice.

"I came to wake you up so we can go train together before anyone else gets there." Percy said it like it was so obvious.

He waited for me to get fully dressed before we headed to the arena. As we walked I couldn't believe Percy was keeping his promise. Did this mean more than a promise?

Wait I shouldn't get my hopes up. This probably was only training to him nothing more. I had to stay calm.

This sucks so much. Last night I decided to give up on my feelings for Percy. The gods must hate me. Cazzo.


	3. Chapter 3

No, no, no! Percy can't keep his promise. If he does I will start to him again. Please let this be a nightmare.

This was to real to be a dream. Percy was keeping his promise to spare with me. He smiled down at me having no idea he was shattering my world. I wanted to ask why, but U didn't want to annoy him. I was very scared of what it could mean.

"Hey Nico, you ok? You look as white as a ghost… No pun intended." Percy laughed like the pun was not by accident, but if he keeps being punny my feelings shouldn't come back.

"I am fine, I just didn't sleep well." It wasn't a total lie.

"Ok. I wouldn't want to see you sick before the trip. Now lets get some spareing in before we finnish packing." I completley forcgot about the trip. All campers are heading to a lake while the camp is renovated. Thank you Percy like this morning wasn't stressful enough.

We made it to the arena nd suited up. Percy drew his sword and took his stance and I did likewise . Percy struck first and I quickly blocked. I spent the fight blocking Percy's attacks till he backed me up and I tripped over my own two feet. When I looked up I saw the tip of riptide at the tip of my nose.

Percy sheathed his sword and offered me his hand to help me up. I didn't want to take his hand so I got up myself. Ignoring the look in Percy's eyes was all I could think of as I started to get ready to leave.

I was spun around to face Percy's intense eyes.

"Nico, are you ok? You seem uncomfortable. Am I making you nervous?" Hello captain obvious. I simply lied and told him no and excused myself to pack.

Quickly I tossed what I needed into my suit case. How could I forget about the lake trip? I feel so dumb, wait who am I shareing a room with? Gah, so many questions.

Panice rushed through me as the intercom announced for us to bring our bags to the bus. I was half packed when Grover and Percy walked in.

"Ready to go to the lake?" Grover exclaimed obviously not noticing I wasn't. I kept rummaging around like a rabbit as a packed. Quickly I caught a glimps of Percy's eyes and al higher brain function stopped. Percy's eyes were filled with concern.

"Nico, why don't you get your bathroom stuff and Grover and I will finnish with your clothes."

Helplessly I agreed and ran to my bathroom saying that I would regret this. But I was to panicked to listen.

We managed to finish and Percy carried my bags to the loading sone as I got on the bus. It never crossed my mind why Percy offered to carry my bags till I took a seat on the bus. Soon that thought faded as I noticed the other kids around me.

My hear began to race as I turned on my music to help ease my anxiety. The peace didn't last long. Percy walked on to the bus.

Many campers (mistly girls) offered for him to sit with them, but politley he decided and made his way closer to me.

"Hey Nico, may I sit with you?" All I could manage was a nod, then I was stuck between Percy and the window.

To keep my sanity, I turned my music up and looked out the window. I was still aware of Percy because everyone was talking to him about pointless things. Thankfully everyone had to sit down when the bus started. Which meant in a way I was alone with Percy.

I flipped through songs and tried very hardto ignore Percy, he was still there. Nothing I could do would make Percy go away. For the next three hours I am stuck next to Percy. My music was my only barrier against him. Even when the battery died I pretneded to listen to my music.

Slowly, I grew tired and my eyes dropped. I made sure to lean against the cold hard window. To make a greater distance between Percy and I.

I dreamed someone pulled on my shoulder and my head fell on something warm and soft. There was nothing but warmth around me. I began to drift deeper into sleep. There was no stress at all. I was just calm.

I was jarred awake by a speed bump. Sleepily my eyes opened. I sait up and turned my head to see what I was aleeping on, it was Percy.

"Sleep well?" I just stared at him shocked. I can't believe I was sleepong on Percy, how stupid could I be? Hastily I shoved in my headphones.

"Dude, your iPod's dead, I checked it." Was I delusioinal or was he smirking? I glared at him until he looked away.

My mind was over flowing with questions. I asked Percy as to what he was doing with my iPod in his hands. I used a harsh tone to not give away I was embarrassed. How could he take my percious baby without me knowing? More importantly why would he take it? Why, why, why?

"I just wanted to see what you were listening to." Did my ears decieve me, or was he sulking?

"Just don't touch my stuff." After I finiished I turned away and layed my head on the window. I sat quietly for the rest of the trip.

When we arrived at the hotel we were given our room keys. Chiron told us to wait in our rooms for luggage. I want to find my room with the key in hand. Come to find out someone was already there. Low and behold Percious Jackson was my rommmate.

Percy turned around with a huge smile on his face. "Hey roomie!" His grin got even bigger, I was sure his face would break. Quickly, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

How could Percy be my roommate? It's not fair! Ok gods… Help me.

"Nico, you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." I flush the toilet and turned on the sink to make it seem like I needed to use the bathroom.

We unpacked in silence. I tried to stay focused on what I was doing but I swear he was stareing at me. Being in the room alone with Percy was awkward. I could feel the beads of sweat forming on my forehead.

"Nico, you feeling ok? Wanna lay down for a bit?" I simply nodded and climbed into my bed. Quietly I watched Percy unpack and change into his swim trunks. Percy was well defined and tanned. He had the hero look.

Percy's POV

It felt great to swim after the long trip. Honestly, I thought I would have been abe to talk to Nico more. He seemed upset about something and I was hopeing he would tell me.

Lifting myself out of the pool I heard some girls giggle. When I looked to in their direction they smiled and waved. I mimiked their gesture half heartedly. That was simply awkward. A lot of awkward moments like that have been happening since I broke up with Ammabeth. Can't I stay singal for a while?

I wrapped a towel around myself and headed back to my room quietly.

Coutiously I opened the door and to my luck Nico was sound asleep. Even in his sleep he seemed troubled. Whhy won't he open up? I thought he understood that what happned to his sister wasn't my fault and she abandoned him? I hope it's not that.

I turned on the TV and changed back into my clothes. There wasn't anything interesting to watch or there wasn't anything more interesting to watch than Nico. I wanted to observe him closer, but he woke up.

"What are you doing?" Sleep was heavy in his voice.

"Watching TV."

"When is dinner?"

"At six. We booked a resteraunt." Nico nodded then went for a shower.

I wondered who he will choose to eat with? Should I invite him. Would it be weird? I don't know!

Nico was humming when he came out. He looked great with the towel wrapped around his waist.

Drops of water dripped from his ebony hair and slide down his pale body. I wanted to reach out and hold him. Before I could do anything Nico slipped back into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

For some reason after that I had to ask Nico to dinner. Now it sounds like I am asking him on a date. I guess I do want to date him. Nico could be all mine. Feeling myself smile I knew I had a personal quest to make the son of Hades my lover.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nico's POV

I don't understand why I felt the need to fix myself but I did anyways. My hair still looked like a mess, and my eyes were very dull. There was nothing I can do to change them. Sigh.

Slowly I opened the bathroom door and spied Percy pacing back and forth. His face was covered with worry and uncertanty. Then his intense eyes landed on me. My breathing stopped as we watched each other. His eyes trail over my body, I was helpless as he examined me.

"Nico, you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" A soft blush filled Percy's cheeks.

Did he ask me out or was it just dinner as a friend? Either way I couldn't say no.

"Yeah, sure, why not." I sounded stupid.

Percy smiled widely and I was like a deer in the headlights.

We walked to the bus and sat together. I could feel my heart pounding the whole way to the restaurant.

Tonight was the Hermes cabin's choice as to where we ate and they chose Pizza Hut. It's a nice place with ok food. However we were seated in booths in sets of six. Percy sat next to me, trapping me against the wall.

Grover, the Stoll brothers and Mitchell joined Percy and I at the booth. The twins smiled at Percy like they were planning trouble.

"Hey Nico, whats it like rooming with the camps most desired batcheleor?" Oh yep they wanted trouble.

I ignored them and looked at the menu. There were many different Pizza's and some Pasta dishes. I went with something simple. The rest of the table ordered more fancy meals.

The other guys started goofing and laughing about being being single. Their faces were red from laughter.

"Why so glum chum? Haven't you dated a girl Nico? I bet some of those dead chicks are hot. You must be all the rage in the underworld." Conner proclaimed.

"Not realy, they just complain and want you to pity them."

"Sounds no different than living girls." They all started laughing again.

"Ok, ok, so Percy whose your next victim?" Travis grinned.

"Not sure I don't feel like anything long term."

"So a fling?" Conner asked.

"Messing around!" The twins shouted together. Percy just didn't seem the type to mess around with someones feelings, maybe I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that percy might have been messing with my feelings. No that didn't seem right because 1. I did't have those feeling anymore and 2. Even if I did he dosent know. Still something felt wrong.

Percy laughed out of embarassment. I didn't understand what he really meant.

Our waitress came with our drinks. She reached down the table to hand Connor and I our drinks. She placed Connor's on the table then grabed mine off the tray full of drinks, however, Travis made a quick movement and bumped the waitress causeing her to lose blance. The drinks came crashing down on me. Luckly, the cups where placist so they didn't hurt to badly, but I was soaked in pop and water.

Percy grabbed my hand and took me to the washroom. I was ready to cry from embarrassment. Thankfuly, percy lead me away from the situation.

Percy begain to help me wash up but I was still sticky.

"Take your clothes off." Percy demanded. I cant believe percy said that.

"Get in the stall and give me your wet clothes. I can wash them quickly." I was in such a state of shock that I did as he said.

"Underwear too?" I asked.

"Yes."

**Percy's Prov**

I cant believe I asked that! My mind was clouded with the thoughts of Nico's naked body behind the stall door. I knew very well it be creepy if I broke the door down just to stare.

Quickly, I washed his clothes in the sink with the hand soap and water and dried them. Then gave them back.

It seemed like forever before Nico changed back into his clothes or maybe it was just my nerves, but finaly he came out. We went back to our table. The waitress had cleaned up the mess and was getting new drinks as we sat down. Nico was really embarrassed and it was easy to tell by the blush on his face. It was funny to me that Nico acted so tough but he's actually shy. He's so cute.

I talked with the other guys after we got our food. The nice thing about talking to guys is they aren't girls! They don't talk about hair or makeup they talked about jokes and pranks, well those who did talk. While we ate Nico stayed quiet. We tried to include him but he didn't want to talk.

Slowly he ate his pasta and always conveniently had his mouth full when I tried to get him to talk. I knew something was wrong I just couldn't place a finger on what it was. He just always seemed to be upset like he was dealing with some inner turmoil, knowing Nico he probly was. What I didn't get was why he doesn't tell anyone. He knows he can talk to me. I wanted him to talk to me, it's so frustrating!

We finished with our main corse and waited on dessert. Slowly I scooted closer to Nico traping him between me and the wall, no one seemed to notice. When the others got caught up in their conversations I had a chance to get Nico talking.

"So, Nico, are you enjoying dinner?" He just stared at me like I couldn't have possibly asked a dumber question.

"I guess so."

"You seem kinda sad. Are you ok?"

"I am not sad, I am uncomfortable being around… people." I knew Nico was still dealing with how people saw him because of who his dad was. I thought that they had gotten over it and saw he was a good kid.

Nico looked down at his hands and avoided eye contact with me. He quietly sat there and waited for dinner to be over. All of this avoiding and keeping to himself challenged me to get him to open up more.

Finally dinner came to an end as we all headed back to the hotel for free time. Lots of campers went to the beach next to the hotel. While others went to check out the town and do some shopping. I decide to do something with Nico. First I needed snacks.

When I got back from the vending machine he was in bed reading a book. A cloud of disappointment loomed over me because I wanted to do something with him. Reading? Come on!

" Hey Neeks, you want to go swimming with me?" I playful jumped on the bed in hopes of getting his attenion.

"No." He didn't even look up from his book.

"Why not?" I whined.

He told me he just didn't want to , but I wasn't going to accept that answer. I kept bugging him, pokeing him and just being plain annoying.

"Percy, stop. I don't want to swim because I can't swim ok… you happy?"

I wasn't expecting him to explode like that, but that gave me an idea on how to get closer to him.

"I will teach you." I said enthusiastically.

"No." He said bluntly.

I pouted and asked him why. He scoffed and said that he didn't want to. I sat there quietly gathering my thoughts and figured out a strategy; to get him to go swimming. It was rather difficult because which ever path I played out in my mind ended the same way, with him more closed off. Trying to guess how Nico thought was the main issuse. I just didn't know him that well.

He kept reading like I wasn't there. That annoyed me more then anything. I sought his attenion and wanted to spend time with him. I wasn't sure of what activties he liked that we could do on vacation.

"Get out of bed and put your swim suit on, before I put it on." Maybe acting like I was in chrage would impress him.

"You got to be kidding." When I examined his face I knew that if I didn't follow through he would never think I have power over him. I don't mean I want to control him, but for him to listen would be nice.

He didn't budg. Well I hope I can make it up to him after.

I grabbed him off the bed and kept a tight grip on him as he struggaled. Removeing Nico's clothes was difficult, but some how I managed to strip him to his underwear.

" What do you think your doing pervert?" I knew I get that reaction.

" I told you if you didn't put it on I would." I handed him the swimming trunks and told him he could finish changing and he had 2 minutes to do so. I position my self in front of the bathroom so he couldn't run in there and lock the door. While he changed I covered my eyes like he asked and soon he was ready.

Nico's body was toned and was perfect porcieln with a youthful look. My eye stayed on his delicouse pink nipples for a bit before I forced them to turn away. The scowl on his face told me he was not pleased with me at the monment, but I didn't care he looked perfect.

**Nico's Prov**

I felt so embarrass standing there in front of Percy. It was like he was looking over me like a pice of I crossed my arms to cover my chest and stood their waiting for what he planned to do next.

The voice in my head remended me that I wanted to spend time with Percy and I wanted his attenion. Now that I am stuck in this situation I realised spending time ment on his truff and what really got me was what kind of attenion did I want from him?

Percy quickly snached up my wrist into a tight hold and dragged me to the door. This may seem dumb to some and make perfect sence to others. I was born in the 1940's Washinton back then it wasn't known for its beaches and being the son of hades water and I simple do not mix. This all means it shouldn't be shocking to know that I can't and don't know how to swim. However, whether Percy knew that or not didn't matter to him because he had only one goal. To get me into the pool.


	5. Chapter 5

I tried to beg Percy to not make me do this and I tried even harder to pull back. However, he already had a soulution to me being difficult. He picked me up and carried me over his shoulder. Granted I like the attenion, but I really hate the water.

Percy's smirk grew as other campers came out to invesiagte the protests. They all stood there unsure of how to react as Percy carried me closer to the water. Some campers exploded with luaghter while other seemed unmoved. I could picked up the Stolls cleary priaseing Percy and giving applauded his choice.

I reffused to let Percy get the better of me as I countinue to kick and scream. He was unswayed. Panic grew as he opened the gate to the pool area and the smell of cholrine flooded my nose.

" If you don't stop fuseing I may throw you in." the smrik leaked into his voice.

" This is not funny Percy. You are drawing attetion to this."

"Actully you are Nico."The blush instenly colored my face as Percy carried me down the steps into the pool.

Slowly my body was emeresd into the cool water and Percy put me down. The water reached my navel when I stood in the shallow end. I held on to the side of the pool and the crowd of on lookers depleadted.

Percy smiled and encrouage me to let go of the edge and walk over to him. I, however, stared at him and slowly inched my way over to the steps to get out. Instanly he caught on to what I was attempting and swam over to me. I felt his arms lock around my waist and drag me deeper into the pool.

The water felt cold and odd on my skin, even Percy felt cold like the water absorbed the heat. As Percy and I went deeper into the pool the water slowly creeped up my body. When we enter the pool it started around my hips, then it climbed to waist, next it was half-way up my chest, and now its at my collar bone but my feet are not touching the ground the only thing keeping me above the water was Percy. This may seem odd since I do have a likeing to Percy, however in this situation, Percy holding me was not ok but rather frighting. Yes he was keeping above the water, he was also the one pulling me deeper.

Finally we stoped. I clung to Percy to keep my head above the water. I did not feel safe for many reasons. My nails sunk into Percy's flesh as I held on to keep my self afloat. I saw him wince in pain , but I continued to cling, maybe out of spite but mostly in fear.

" Your ok Nico I got you. I wont let you drown." Percy's voice was such a soothing tone and I did relax a bit. However, I did not relax completely because lies can also sound sweet, but I doubt he would lie about something like that. "Now lets begin you frist swimming lesson shall we?" I merely nodded in response.

I personally do not remember much of the lesson but I did evenully became comfortable in the pool with Percy. I praticed holding my breath and floating. Mostly I remember how close we were, he always had a hand on me or was only a few inchs away. He also carried me to the hot tub to relax. I never knew just being in the water could take so much out of you.

We sat side by side in the hot tub and soaked as other came to the pool area. Some campers sinckerd when they saw us together. The Athena cabiners' still seemed upset with Percy, but they stuck with just glares. I just did not know how to feel at the moment and I could not figure out why my heart was raceing. Was it because I was close to Percy or is it because Percy just tramtized me? Either way my mind was crowed.

We kept a comfortable distance from eachother. We weren't too far or too close, yet something felt strained. Percy seemed to be deep in thought as his fingers played with the water. Gracfully, his fingers glided across the surface of the water. Now and then one finger would carve into the water creating a wake after it. He glace between the circle he was drawing in the water and gut fliped at this behavior. It seemed like Percy wanted to say something, but was unsure about it.

" percy what are you thinking about?" I know lame question.

"stuff." Lamer answer.

"what kind of stuff?"

" things I want." This struck me as odd for a couple reasons. The primise could be a number of things, however, his behavior seemed to narrow it down to something in his amedate sight. At this point my imagenation started going wild. I will spare the whole train of thought and get to the conculion. In my madness I ended up at the thought that the thing Percy wanted could possibly be me. Yet that idea was not impossible just to me seem more implauseable, because my overly self abuvise mind told me it couldn't be me due to my self-esteem issuses.

I decided that the heat was getting to me and got up to leave the hot tub. Just as I walked back to the room, it hit me. Percy carried me out to the pool so I had no key card to get back in. this was agravateing on so many levels.

I took a deep breath in attempts to relax as I walked back over to Percy. The look on his face told me he knew why I was comeing back. That big grin just gave it away. However, when he saw the annoynce on my face his grin broke.

I demaned his key from him and he just stared at my waiting hand.

" I don't have my key card." A guilty grin layed on his face. He had to be kidding me. If Percy didn't have his keycard that ment we, more or less I, had to go to the front desk and ask them to let us into our room. The people at the desk would think I am studpid and iressponible for locking myself out of the room. Besides that, people make me nerevous still and I don't enjoy talking to them.

My eyes shifted from Percy to the front desk. I could possible tell Percy to ask them to open the room since it was his idea to spontanaly grab me from our room, but then I may come across as incapable of doing things for myself. My teeth bit down on my bottom lip rather harshly as I stood there and thought. Percy felt my neverouseness, I guess, because he offered to ask the front desk to let us in our room. Sadly, being whom I am I nodded secertly glade that he offered instead of me asking.

We both walked to the front desk. When we approuched the desk that young lady behind it smiled and asked what we needed. Percy told her that he had forgot his room key in the room and now we were locked out. She seem to be taken with Percy's charm and well he is a believeable duface. Not to say he is dumb, rather if you did not know him you would think he is. Needless to say she let us into our room without any problems, well besides her evidently admireing Percy topless.

My arm were crossed as I marched into our room. I could feel the heat from my temper riseing making my face increaseingly red. Percy watched me as he would a bomb that could not be disamred, but instead of running he pushed the red button.

" Nico, are you ok?" his voice weak.

" No. I am not ok Percy."

" why?"

Really! He had to ask why? He knew very well WHY I wasn't ok.

Anger and frustation swarmed in my brain making it hard to think. I could reach out and choke him right now. Instead I clenched fists and took some calming breaths. The red heat subsided and my mind began to deculter.

" Percy, you know every well why I am mad. You humilated me twice and turned me in to a spectical." My temper stared to cloud my vision again. " every one was laughig and stareing at me as you draged me to the pool and you had us both forget our room cards causeing us have to ask the desk lady and then she was checking you out and it was just soo…" my brained stoped. The echo of my last few words bounced around in my mind. Time stoped as I porcessed that I just admited a girl who chekced Percy out annoyed me to a point I lacked words.

Percy leand against his bed with a smirk that seemed out of place. Was he glad he embarassed me? Does he think its funny that i noticed someone checking him out? Either way that smirk was confuseding and even worrisum.

" You noticed that Nico? Hmm intresting. So are you mad at me for draging you to the pool, might I point out you enjoyed after a while, or are you mad because some girl throught I was hot?" that smirk reapared on his face as he waited for a respones. His eye landed on me and locked with my eyes. Those green sphers pressured me to give an answer that we both know I would never say, yet they stayed in place never moveing and never changing emotion.

I manged to finaly break the stare and walked into the bathroom. I turned the sink on to wash my face in an attpent to calm down. The cold water ran down my face drawing the heat away from my temper. As my mind cleard I wonder what made me mad. Was is the being draged to the pool? Could be but after getting into the water and calming down it didn't bother me that much. Was it the girl checking out Percy? I know I am not mad at the girl and I don't own Percy, so why am I mad about it? I guess I was jelouse. The worst part is now Percy knows I was jelouse as well.

I stayed in that bathroom for along time comptemplateing what I was going to do when I got out. To take more time I choose to shower again to get all the chorine off myself. By the time I finaly emerged from the bathroom with no game plan, Percy was no longer in the room. I am not entirly happy, all it means is our encounter has been postponed.

Sorry for the long wait. I am in my 2nd year of university so I don't always have time to write. Again sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy's prov

I never throught that Nico would react like that to being forced into the pool, or having a girl check me out. Then again I never throught I have these sorts of feelings, atleast not for Nico. Maybe I am rebounding, since Annebeth and I ended it. I do miss her but not romanticly, but I miss the girl who was one of my closest friends. I don't understand how I feel right now all I know is I feel confusion and pain.

I dived head frist off the dock into the lake that the hotel backed onto. The sun had just set but the the sky was still painted with soft tones which were slowly turning more blue and soon black. The water washed over my body numbing all feelings in me as I willed my self to get wet.

Am I hurting Nico by acting this way? I am pretty sure I am. The way he got so agnry, there was pained mixed in as well. Maybe I am just rebounding and hurting him deeply. I couldn't imagine Nico likeing me like this, but then again how much attenion did I ever give him, or how often did I see him? He never really spends time at camp, but how's that my fault. Well I guess it could be. When he is I am off with other people. I know he doesn't feel accepted at camp, but he comes when I ask him. Why is that?

I could ask questions till my head exploded, but that doesn't give me any answers. The only thing I know is that I need to make peace with Annabeth, to help me move on and make sure I am not rebounding.

I sat at the bottom of the lake for a while thinking of what I should say to her. The cool current ran through my hair as ideas settled into an explaination. I was just done being on my toes with her. We used to be great friends and had unbelieveable adventures together. The adventures were still unreal but it was no longer with his whitty female sidekick who would consently point out things he never think of, lately its been with his naggy girlfreiend.

My mind was made up as I emerged from the lake. I did't waste anytime finding the room Annabeth was in. With full confidence my fist powerfully knocked on the door. I can do this! I can tell annabeth why I broke up with her then we can start working things out. As soon as the door open to annabeth stareing at me my confedince was drain from my body along with my streangth as my knees began to shake.

" hey, umm can we you know talk?"I rubed my arm as I waited for a response.

" sure, I been meaning to talk to you aswell." Her grey eyes looked like shiny silver in the moon light.

We walked to the picnic tables that were hiden behind the trees. The walk was quiet and neither of us wanted to start the conversation as we sat slince across from eachother. I took a deep breath.

" Look Annabeth, I still want to be friends but dateing you was a mistake. I don't know why we got together or why I kissed you the first time, maybe it was the stress and happyness of the day. But you were my best friend and really the only close relationship with a girl I have ever had maybe I confused that for love. What I a trying to say is I relaized that I miss my friend, but you were a horrible girlfriend. You always stressed me out and expected too much of me." I was breathless as I waited for a response.

" I agree with you completely" I was shocked. " we didn't understand our feelings back then and maybe I almost projected misplaced feelings on to you. I do miss just being friends, truth betold breaking up was the best thing for us. I have found someone else Percy, someone who I share more commonalities with." She smiled as she looked out on the lake thinking of that someone.

"so your not mad?"

"no, but we wont be able to pick up our friendship from where we left off it will take some time." I noded in agreence. "Oh and for the record you werent the best boyfriend either." we share a playful glare as we sit under the stars.

The cool night brezzed became cold causeing us to call it a night. I walked Annabeth back to here room a bid her a good night then headed to my room. While walking to my room I kept thinking what Nico said and became worried at the conversation that may happen. The only thing worst then the conversation was never talking about it, which could be a likely option knowing Nico.

I entered a dark room. Carefully, I made my way to my bed. Unsure whether or not Nico was asleep, I paused to listen. Even strainng my ears, I could not be sure if he breathing signified he was asleep or awake. Gentally I walked closer to his bed hopeing to get in a better hearing rang without seeming like a creep.

Flash. The lamp on Nico's bed side was turned on illuminating Nico's irritated face. His eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. I must have woken him dispite my best attemp to be quite.

"Percy, what are you doing?"

"I just got back from talking with Annabeth, So now I am getting ready for bed. How about you?"

Nico's glare intesified as his eyebrows knited together. "I was almost alseep."

"Sorry about earlier…." Before I could even finish what I was saying Nico pulled the covers over his head and gave me the cold shoulder. " Nico, did she really make you jelouse?" there was no reply. I walked over and sat on his bed and waited for a bit. I crawled beside him. " NIco she ment nothing to me. I sware."

" why would I care if she ment something to you or not. Now go to your own bed." I smirked because there was a clear blush in his voice.

" Why would I do that? Your bed is comfy and big enough for two." I pulled back the cover and slide in beside him. Oomph, a pillow hit me in the face and was then layed between us.

Nico glared at me." What do you think your doing jackson?"

"settling in for bed. "

" this isn't your bed."

" Don't be like that." Their was a shift in Nico's mood, I finally got close enough to hear the time bomb ticking. I had no idea how much time was left on the clock; the fuse was short.

Nico got out of the bed and gathered up some clothes. Quickly he changed before my eyes, however, I could not focus on that as I sensed the bomb was seconds from deteinating. He headed for the door.

"Nico? Where are you going?"

" I am done Jackson. I am done with you teaseing me. I am done with your crap. If you have not put it together yet that I like you in a way I shouldn't then your… why do you do this teaseing in the bed , at the pool, being near me. Why wont you leave me alone and go back to your perfect life, your perfect girlfriend, and being the loved hero! Just leave me out of this. I can't take this painful desire anymore!"

Boom. I had less time than I thought he was half way out the door and I knew if I didn't stop him he was never comeing back. My body kicked in to auto-pilot as I chased him out the door and down the lawn to the beach.

At any moment he could shadow travel and be gone for good. How did I not notice? I knew there was something, but how did I not see the pain?

I closed in on him as we ran across the beach. Nico was running blind and that was what gave me the advantage to over take him. We hit the sand hard. The surf crashed angist my back. I pinned his hands over his head. My body was running on adrenalin, it was not until some of it burned off that I noticed I had pinned Nico with his under the surf. The water was came to his waist and he was not just fighting agnist me, but for air. I watch as the waves rolled passed us to the beach before it sunk in.

I jumped off of him and pulled him way from the tied. His body shivered aginst mine while he coughed up lake water. My griped tighten around him as we sat on the beach in the moonlight. What have I done? I never knew I caused him pain, and now I almost killed him when I wanted to only stop him.

Nico felt light and limp in my arms. The emotional out burst, the run, and near drowning had drained his energy. Looking down at him, Nico kept his head down and his hands over his face in some pathtic attpemt to hide. I didn't have the heart o push him anymore. I carried him across the beach, across the lawn, and back to our room.

Gentaly I shut the door behind us then proceded to his bed. I placed his weary body on the bed. Nico was out of it, unaware at what had taken place. I removed his cold wet clothes, while atlest to his underwear, then I fetched a towel. I also found and extra blanket to wrap him up in while I dryed his hair.

Nico started to come around , but didn't quit get there. He must have still been light headed judgeing from his glossy eyes. He stared at me like I might have been a figment of his imagenation. I wonder if what he saw caused him pain or joy as his face stayed blank and unreadable.

A smile akwardly came to my face in hopes of a reaction from Nico, but was recived with a slow blink. He still did not see to be quiet with it. Maybe he was under the water to long, or maybe his blow up took more enegry than I thought.

Nico managed to crawl under the blankets and did not move till morning. I stay up thinking of what have I done to hurt someone without knowing it. How could I have known he had these feelings for me? I guess looking back on it there were signs, that I choose to overlook. Now they are catching up to me.


End file.
